


Forbidden Artist Love: Arrested Because Of Sexy

by orphan_account, ProfessorStretch



Category: Fanart Artists
Genre: Afterkitt, F/F, Inappropriate Groping, Smut, Tumblr, Tumblr Police AU, cause I'm a weirdo, freelance artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorStretch/pseuds/ProfessorStretch
Summary: Some would say that being an artist is something enjoyable and unique. But even paradise always has its dark sides.





	Forbidden Artist Love: Arrested Because Of Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> YO YO YO! Everything started with some jokes and the funny idea of the shipping name 'Afterkitt'. After a huge amount of coffee and a giant bag of Skittles, this THING was created. This story is based on the two Artists Artkitt-Creations and Afterlaughs. You should visit their Tumblr! (or Twitter)  
> Enjoy the ride!
> 
> (Cover was professionally edited by DoctorStretch)
> 
> Best regards from the weirdest weirdo ProfessorStretch

[](http://abload.de/image.php?img=afterkittcoverfhku8.png)

Some would say that being an artist is something enjoyable and unique. But even paradise always has its dark sides. 

Artkitt was one of those talented minds, always creating new works to express her way of thinking. Her artworks were her passion, her way of showing the world the way she saw it from her personal perspective. Every little piece Artkitt created was a reflection of her mind, her definition of colours, shapes and stories. The feeling of a pen in her hand meant everything to her and one day she decided to make a living out of her passion. Sure, every new beginning was difficult, but luckily fate was always on her side. 

One day, out of curiosity, she decided to post some of her work on an online platform called 'Tumblr'. Clicking the upload button for the first time was something she would never forget. There was this strange nervous feeling, her heart pounded almost painfully against her ribcage. The refresh button of her web browser was like her best friend at that time.  
However, her fear was groundless, because the account Artkitt-creations was suddenly showered by kudos from people all over the world. Even other brilliant artists started following her new page. And with the increase of followers, more and more requests started to emerge.  
Of course, Artkitt used this as a chance for her new future and started to offer commissions for a fair price. 

It took some time and patience till the first application was send to her inbox, but for Artkitt it was worth waiting for. The very first request itself was simple. A fanart of a video game character, pose and background was entirely free for her interpretation. 

As a hard worker, Artkitt invested all her energy and free time into this picture, trying to achieve the best result she could offer. And when she proudly posted it online, all that hard work paid off. Fans of the game started to follow her and also the comission-business was slowly booming. 

But unfortunately there was one thing that the pure hearted Artkitt forgot to consider right from the start. She totally forgot that every fandom, no matter how innocent it was, had its own dark kinky factions. And sooner or later they would emerge from their shadows, asking for art to savour their insatiable thirst.

In Artkitt's case, everything started with characters she should draw in some daring poses. Nothing spoke against that and she did what she had to do, but it was simply not enough. The people wanted more. More bare flesh. 

At first she wasn't sure about this whole nsfw stuff, but it was kind of exciting and the people really paid well. She always wanted to try something new and promptly her second Tumblr-account 'Nightkitt' was brought to life. 

Everything went as planned and both blogs offered her new artistic challenges on a daily basis. Artkitt was finally living her dream, until fate decided to turn tables. 

The wrathful 17h December of 2018 was the fateful day, when everything started to turn upside down. On that day a new law forbid the posting of nsfw art on 'Tumblr' and every active artist was ruthlessly tracked down and arrested by the so called 'Tumblr-cops'.  
Without batting an eye, Artkitt deleted the whole 'Nightkitt' account to make sure that they would never find out about her own nsfw art. Pretending like she never would do something like that, Artkitt tried do move on and fortunately it kind of worked. At least she thought so.  
But after the first huge Tumblr-purge, there was a sudden loud knocking on her door.

It was one of these usual days.  
The computer screen was glowing right into her face, her hand was busy with the plastic pen that moved flawlessly over the tablet. Rhythmic beats were buzzing from her headphones, splitting her apart from the rest of the world. She was so focused, that she didn't even notice the first loud knock on the door. But the knocking became more aggressively, until it startled Artkitt so much, that she almost fell from her chair. 

Quite irritated she went to her apartment door to crack it slightly open. She was instantly greeted by a cocky smile. The woman right in front of her was slightly taller than herself. She was wearing one of those blue Tumblr-cops uniforms, black sunglasses covered the colour of her eyes. Her short red-brownish hair was accentuated by a typical police hat. Artkitt couldn't deny the fact that this officer was extremely handsome. And it was really hard to tell if she was nervous because of this woman or of the fact that she was from the Tumblr-police. 

„H...Hello officer, what can I do for you?“, she stuttered shyly while brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

The handsome officer just smirked and pulled her sunglasses down. Warm brown eyes, stared right into her soul. „I know what you are doing little lady and I'm here to arrest you.“, Artkitt wasn't pleased but the thick Italian accent of the officer send a shiver down her spine. 

„Look at these dirty little things I found of you. You know what this means. So follow me quietly. I want you to go to the front of the car, put your hands on the hood and legs spread apart“, the woman continued while holding printed versions of her nsfw art right in front of her face.

„I...I don't know what you mean officer. You are right, these are mine but I deleted my whole account in time! You can't arrest me!“, her voice was quivering in panic. 

„That's a lie and you know it. I tracked everything down. You deleted your little secret only after the law was introduced.“

Artkitt gulped, she the officer was right. And there was no way she could escape right now. Her mind started to race like a wild rollercoaster, thoughts of her art and the pieces she would never be able to show flashed in front of her eyes. But there was no other way around, she had to follow the rules. 

Quietly she followed every given instruction, placing her trembling hands on the still warm surface. The officers front was tightly pressed against her back, a hot breath tingled the shell of her ear.

„Well well well...let's see what we have here...“, Artkitt squealed when the officer gave her backside a little squeeze.

„Is this really necessary?!“

„Calm down little kitten. I'm just here to help you...“, the officer whispered while stroking gently over the rough fabric of her jeans. 

Artkitt's face felt so hot, she was confused, even angry but somehow ridiculously aroused at the same time. „What do you even mean?! How will this help me?!“  
The officer just laughed. „I'm not who you think I am. Right now I'm kind of undercover to rescue your cute little ass.“, another squeeze followed.

„W....who the hell are you?!“, she quietly whimpered when those soft fingers started to wander right under her tight black sweatshirt, roaming the underside of her breasts with a gently touch. 

„Well, maybe my name will help jog your memory...Everyone knows me as Afterlaughs.“, there was another rough giggle and a tongue that tenderly licked over the sensitive flesh of Artkitts ear.

She gasped in surprise and turned around, her cheeks were flushed while she glanced innocently into hungry brown orbs. „I’ve been following you for years!!!“

„ And I caught my eye on you too, little kitten. With the help of some friends, I disguised myself to bring you out of here. But first, let's enjoy ourselves a little...“, their faces were just inches apart, Afterlaughs hand gently stroked her face, lips brushed against hers until the gap was finally closed.

Artkitt could feel her body stiffen from the sudden touch, she wasn't sure what to do. Her heart hammered so painfully in her chest. But when those soft lips moved gently against hers, her body finally melted away.  
She grabbed a fistful of short hair, pulling Afterlaughs even closer to her trembling body. And when the kiss started to deepen, small moans escaped from the back of her throat. 

To catch her breath, Artkitt pushed the other away and whispered,“We....we shouldn't to this....Especially not here, it's a public place after all...“

„Don't worry cutie, this area is pretty abandoned around this time of the year. Please, let me just a little...“, the button of Artkitts jeans was suddenly popped open. A cruel hand slipped right into her panties. „Oh? I can feel that you are as excited as me, little kitten.“

„Oh fuck“, Artkitt groaned. She could already feel the wetness dripping from the depths of her core and those skillful fingers made it even worse.

The woman in front of her knew what to do, touching her sensitive spots just with the right amount of pressure. Artkitt slightly pushed her legs further apart, granting more access to those talented fingers. She tried to hold back her moans, but she could already feel that she was close. 

„P....please...I'm about to...“, Afterlaughs kissed her neck, the movement of her finger slightly picked up in speed. 

„Cum for me little kitten.“, her deep humming voice was the tip of the iceberg and her orgasm crashed ruthlessly trough her body. Artkitt cried out, her hands desperately clawed into Afterlaugh's back while waves of pleasure overwhelmed her body. There was no holding back any more, loud moans escaped her mouth while she rode out the last aftershocks. 

Her tired body slumped against the officer, she never felt something intense like that before. Afterlaughs just gently hugged her body, stroking her hair while humming into her ear. 

„We should go kitten...“, Afterlaughs whispered, her strong arms picked her up from the ground. Her forehead was kissed while she was gently placed into the backseat of the car. 

She felt so tired, that it was hard to keep her eyes open. When they hit the highway, she closed her eyes. The only thing she could hear was the loud roaring of the engine and the deep voice that told her „Good Night, Kitten.“


End file.
